When we crossed K18 transgenic mouse to b-actin Cre line, we observed thymic lymphoma phenotype, although the frequency is low (6%). Majority of mice developed enlarged thymus with 100% penetrance, which occupied the whole chest area. This was the cause of death for all the mice. We have finished this project and are currently in the process of preparing the manuscript for publication now. Song Y, Gilbert D, Sullivan T, O'Sullivan N, Yang C, Lu X, Haines D, Van Dyke T. Effect of Rb inactivation in thymic stroma on lymphomagenesis. (in preparation) Collaborator